Perish
by Graceful Fox
Summary: Great cats will be lost. Beloved leaders will perish. But some sacrifices must be made to save the Clans. From across the nation, all Clan cats will travel to gather in one place, where they will wait together. Back in their homelands, their world is being demolished by mother nature, and not even StarClan can stop it. Will Crowstar be able to guide his Clan to the safe place?
1. Allegiances

**NettleClan**

Leader- Crowstar- dark gray tom with white paws and many scars

Deputy- Cedarpelt- light gray tabby tom with long fur

Medicine Cat- Embercloud- light gray flecked tom missing one ear from being bitten by a fox

Warriors- Conifershade- dark brown tabby tom with a white chest

Peachtail- light ginger and white she-cat with long fur

Blossomsong- light tawny and white longhaired she-cat

Beechfoot- yellowish tabby and white tom

Applewhisker- dark ginger mottled she-cat

Cricketfur- brown tabby tom

Ferretstep- small sleek brown tom

Sootfern- dark gray flecked longhair she-cat with white paws

Fallowpelt- light brown tabby tom

Sleetwing- white tom with long fur and gray splotches

Cottonfeather- pure white longhaired she-cat

Minnowstream- silvery tom with white paws

Nettleclaw- golden tabby tom

Mel- skinny brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and white paws

Apprentices- Cherrypaw- dark cinnamon mottled she-cat with white paws

Hailpaw- light blue-gray tabby tom

Oatpaw- golden tabby and white tom

Quialpaw- gray/brown and white she-cat

Starlingpaw- longhaired black tom

Willowpaw- dark blue-gray she-cat with long fur

Lilacpaw- pale lilac tortoise-shell she-cat

Moonpaw- small silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw- black tom with amber eyes and a torn ear

Queens- Olivetail- light blue-gray and white longhaired she-cat (Robinkit- brown she-cat with a ginger chest, Scorchkit- longhaired ginger tabby and white tom, Otterkit- sleek brown tom, Spiderkit- dark blue-gray longhaired tom)

Swanflight- white she-cat with black paws and muzzle, longhair (Shellkit- white she-cat with black paws and long fur, Splashkit- blue-gray longhaired tom with a white muzzle and a black tail-tip, Poppykit- dark tortoise-shell she-cat, Timberkit- dark brown and white tabby tom, Valleykit- white she-cat with a black blaze, long fur, and black toes)

Sorrelshine- tortoise-shell she-cat (Shrewkit- brown and white tom, Thistlekit- dark brown and white tabby tom, Twigkit- brown mottled tom with white paws)

Rosepetal- tawny and white longhaired she-cat (Yewkit- light tawny tabby tom, Bloomkit- tawny and white longhaired she-cat, Juniperkit- longhaired tawny tabby sh_-cat, Bushkit- small tawny tabby tom)

Rainsplash- dark blue-gray she-cat with dark dapples (expecting Echokit- pretty blue-gray and black she-cat, Drizzlekit- light blue-gray tabby tom, Leafkit- dark brown tabby and white she-cat, Fernkit- dark brown mottled and white she-cat, Splashkit- pale blue-gray tabby tom, Dustkit- brown tabby tom with black paws)

Flowershine- white she-cat with yellow eyes (expecting Crowstar's kits)

Summer- cream longhaired kittypet with brown color points (Hawkkit- dark brown tabby and white tom, Milkkit- looks like her mother, Creamkit- looks like her mother)

Roseheart- longhaired dark cream and white patched she-cat (Daisykit- tiny cream and white she-cat with green eyes, Pinekit- fluffy gray tabby and white tom, Slushkit- adopted pale gray she-cat whose mother died)

Elders- Yarrowclaw- old yellowish tabby tom

Pebbleheart- small light gray tom with darker splotches

Poppycloud- light cream she-cat with darker cream and white splotches

Tanpelt- pure tan-colored tom

_**((This is a big Clan. I know.))**_

* * *

**These are the main characters for the other Clans**

StreamClan

Poolstar- pretty gray and white she-cat with long fur, bright blue eyes, and dark teardrop marking by her eyes

ForestClan

Slystar- longhaired ginger/cinnamon and white she-cat with green eyes

Honeyfeather- white she-cat with golden splotches and light blue eyes

MoorClan

Patchstar- white tom with black patches, a torn ear, and yellow eyes

HawkClan

Stripestar- big brown tabby tom with a jagged scar across his face, green eyes

Oakstep- brown tabby tom with small white paws and green eyes (brother of Stripestar)

Silverdust- silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (Stripestar's mate)

* * *

_Yeah, there's some pretty weird names. I wanted to be unique!_

_So please don't go telling me how my names suck. I know they're weird!_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Crowstar padded into his den. He grumbled quietly to himself, "Flowershine thinks she knows everything," before collapsing into his moss nest. He placed his chin on his paws and thought. His mate, Flowershine, loved him. But yet she would argue with him and constantly get angry at him. He knew she never meant to get under his fur, but she did. Crowstar rolled his eyes. _I hope none of our kits turn out like her. _Crowstar was stunned at the harsh words he's just thought. He shook his head and thought to himself, _I don't mean that. Flowershine is amazing. I don't know what I'd do without her. _He shut his eyes and curled into a ball. He wondered what his Clan would think if they knew he had internal arguments with himself. But at the time, he was tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Crowstar shut his eyes. He felt the weight of a hard day's work on his eyelids, in his paws, down his spine. He relaxed his muscles and let himself drift into sleep.

Crowstar looked around. He was in a snowy forest, surrounded by a vast white wonderland. Behind him he heard a gentle crunch in the snow. He turned around swiftly, hackles raised, claws unsheathed, and hissed. He relaxed as he recognized his father. His tall, lean gray shape glowed in the white light of the fallen snow. His green eyes were serious, his tone commanding as he spoke, "Son, I must speak to you."

Crowstar trotted over to his father, Stonepelt, and nuzzled his cheek, "I havn't seenn you in a long time, father."

Stonepelt let out a soft purr, "All has been well, so I didn't need to visit."

"That's a good thing," Crowstar said, "But why are you here now? Everything is fine in the Clans,"

"I've come to warn you son, listen close,"

"No riddles, father!" Crowstar said angrily, "Please, I don't have any time to spare! I don't want to decipher a hidden message!"

"No riddles," Stonepelt said humorously. His green gaze hardened, "But you must listen." He took a breath. Crowstar perked his ears to catch every word. "The Clans are in danger. An enemy is coming, greater than any you've ever dreamed of. A creation of Earth, nothing StarClan can stop. We're not sure what it is, but we know you must leave your territory before it comes."

Crowstar was puzzled, "Leave? Why?"

"You must!" Stonepelt said demandingly, "Or you will suffer a horrible death. Listen, Crowstar. Each leader will recieve this message. All of the Clans, not just the ones in this territory will have to migrate."

"What do you-"

"There are more Clans than you think, son. Each one will have to move. You will all meet in one place, and continue your journey_ together_." Stonepelt said.

Crowstar opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"I must go now." Stonepelt said, "You _have _to leave, or else suffer the consiquences. Understand?" Crowstar nodded "Good. You will travel past the twoleg place, beyond the mountains, beyond the forest, and past the moorland. You will meet the other leaders in a cave. You will bring your Clanmates, and the other leaders will bring theirs." Stonepelt smiled as Crowstar nodded his understanding, "You will leave tomorrow. Goodbye, son." Stonepelt stepped forwards to nuzzle his son, and Crowstar pressed his muzzle against his father's neck, squeezing his eyes shut. But when he opened them, Stonepelt was gone, and Crowstar was left alone in the snowy forest.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Crowstar woke up and yawned. He arched his back in a long stretch, digging his claws into the ground. He shook moss from his gray pelt, then padded out of his den into the grassy clearing in the center of camp. Cats were buzzing around and his deputy, Cedarpelt, was arranging patrols. "Cedarpelt, stop," Crowstar walked over to the tabby tom, "I have to call a meeting."

Cedarpelt dismissed the cats he was talking to with a flick of his tail, "Is it anything serious? Is Willowpaw going to be a warrior?" he asked hopefully. His apprentice lifted her head at the mention of her name.

"Well, yes it is serious." Crowstar said darkly, "I don't know how well the clan's going to take it." he said doubtfully. Cedarpelt cocked his head, and Crowstar flicked his tail before leader to the top of the gully. Below him was his camp, swarming with activity. His camp was located in a big field, in a little indentation in the earth. He would stand on the highest point of the gully to address his Clan for meetings.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" He called, and cats gathered below him. Crowstar smiled as his daughter, Dovekit, scrambled from her mother's paws. Flowershine smiled up at him as their other kits rushed to listen as well. "I have bad news." a ripple of shock spread through the cats, "We can no longer live here." Crowstar flinched as cats yowled angrily. "StarClan sent me a sign. We have to move or we'll all die."

"Yeah, sure!" a cat called out. Crowstar glared at the cat who he recognized as Yarrowclaw, a respected elder.

"StarClan does not lie!" Crowstar snapped angrily, "We need to go today, so I suggest you get ready!"

"You can't expect me to travel, Crowstar!" Yarrowclaw growled, "Or any of us elders! We're not strong enough!"

"You have to!" Crowstar said fretfully, his chest filling with fear, "You'll die if you don't come!"

Yarrowclaw's gaze softened, "I'll die anyway, Crowstar. I respect you're concern, but I just can't come. I don't have the energy."

Crowstar shook his head, "No cat left behind." He turned his head to all of his Clanmates, "StarClan sent me a message. Actually, StarClan sent every leader a message. We must leave here immediately. There's going to be a catastrophe, and we'll surely perish if we don't get out soon." Crowstar looked at his Medicine Cat, Embercloud. The flecked gray tom dipped his head and hurried off to prepare traveling herbs, followed by his apprentice, Hailpaw. "Now, everyone eat now and be prepared to travel."

"Travel where?" a cat called out.

"Beyond twoleg place, beyond the mountains, the forest, and past the moor, where we meet **every** other Clan in a cave." Crowstar responded.

"That's a long way!"

"Twoleg place!"

"_All_ the other Clans?"

Cats were yelling out questions.

"There are more Clans than we think," Crowstar repeated his father's words, "Now get ready to go."

Cats began to disperse and Crowstar leapt from his perch on top of the gully, landing lightly beside Flowershine. She looked at him sadly, "What if our kits can't make the journey?"

"They can. They're strong and healthy." He comforted her by rubbing his cheek against hers.

She shook her head, "What about Herbkit? He's sick again." Crowstar wasn't sure what to say. Their firstborn kit was always ill, that's where his name came from. He was constantly in the Medicine Cat's den with a cold or a fever. Crowstar thought feverishly, _what if Embercloud doesn't have enough herbs? _

But Crowstar cleared his mind. The Clan would survive this journey, even Yarrowclaw. Ever Herbkit. It was Crowstar's job to protect his Clan, and that's just what he'd do.

**((Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! I'm in a hurry. I have to get my stuff ready for school tomorrow. This is probably all for today. I'll get to the exciting stuff tomorrow! Anyway, everyone who reads this get a *drumroll* free Crowstar plushie (and my respect) Okay, I'll make Chapter 2 tomorrow (I hope.))**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Embercloud trotted over to Crowstar, his face troubled. "There aren't enough herbs. What do we do?"

Crowstar thought a moment, before replying calmly, "We give the traveling herbs to only the weaker cats. The strongest warriors won't need them,"

"But we're traveling such a long distance! Surely every cat must receive them!" Embercloud said quickly, "Crowstar, what if a cat _dies_ because they didn't get their herbs? They need strength." He rambled anxiously.

"Then take Hailpaw and go see if there is anything left in the garden." Crowstar ordered.

Embercloud rushed away and Crowstar looked around to see if there was anywhere help was needed.

"Crowstar, what about bedding?" Cedarpelt asked as he padded up silently behind Crowstar.

Crowstar jumped and whipped around to face the deputy, "Um, leave it here, we'll find places to sleep on our journey,"

"The kits," Cedarpelt said, "What will they sleep on?"

"They can sleep on ferns or moss. I'm sure there's vegetation where we're going!" Crowstar exclaimed.

"Moss in Twolegplace?" Cedarpelt replied dryly.

Crowstar rolled his eyes, "Fine, take a bundle of moss with you then. Wrap it in the big leaves over by the Moonstream,"

Cedarpelt nodded and hurried out of camp to fetch the big leaves. Crowstar realized something. Where would he communicate with StarClan if he was constantly on the move? He knew that he might never see the sacred Moonstream again if they left. Crowstar looked around and spotted Flowershine. He sprinted over to her. "I have to go to the Moonstream, to visit StarClan one last time,"

"It's not the last time you'll see them! StarClan will visit you in your dreams, won't they?" Flowershine countered wisely, "Plus, you must help us get ready."

"I _need_ to see the Moonstream!" Crowstar said demandingly, "Someone will come with me."

"Me?" she asked.

"Um, no," Crowstar replied, "You have to help the kits prepare. I'll go with Nettleclaw." Crowstar briskly licked her forehead, "I won't be long."

Crowstar spotted the golden tabby tom named Nettleclaw among a group of warriors who were eating freshkill. Crowstar pushed his way through the swarming cats and confronted Nettleclaw, "You have to come with me Nettleclaw. I'm travelling to Moonstream one last time."

"Wait, what do you mean _'one last time'_?" Nettleclaw spat crossly.

"I'm not sure if we'll ever come back. StarClan wasn't very clear on instructions." Crowstar responded in a bitter tone.

Nettleclaw narrowed his eyes, "Do I have to come?"

"Yes! You never disobey your leader!" Crowstar hissed angrily, his fur standing on end as rage pulsed through his veins. Crowstar relaxed his muscles, "Nevermind. I'll take a more respectable warrior." He spat the last words like venom and Nettleclaw looked at his paws in shame.

Crowstar grumpily pushed through the eating bunch of warriors and spotted Beechfoot talking with his mate, Swanflight. Crowstar approached him nobly, his chest puffed out and his head held high. His little argument with Nettleclaw had inspired him to become a more respectable leader. "Beechfoot, would you come with me to Moonstream?"

Beechfoot looked startled, "But we must leave!"

"Not at this very moment." Crowstar said, "Come on, I must speak with our ancestors,"

Beechfoot licked Swanflight's ear before padding over to Crowstar's side. The two toms head out of camp through the fern tunnel. The Moonstream wasn't far away. Luckily, it was right beside their territory.

Beechfoot and Crowstar walked silently through the tall grass of the field. Their pawsteps sounded about as loud as a feather hitting the water, _soundless_. Beechfoot's ears pricked and Crowstar lowered his body to the ground as he spotted a tiny mouse scuttling among the grass. Beechfoot hunkered down as well, his ears flat against his golden tabby head, his tail parallel to the ground, its tip flicking lightly. Crowstar observed as his former apprentice, from many moons ago, slowly stalked the mouse. _His body position is good_, thought Crowstar_, ugh, but his paws_! Beechfoot's big clumsy paws were dragging on the ground, (as always) making a barely audible shuffling noise. Crowstar whispered as quietly as he could, "_Paws!"_

Beechfoot must have heard him because when he took another step, he lifted his gigantic paws off the ground instead of noisily dragging them along. The mouse perked its tiny ears and its puny nose twitched. Beechfoot pounced, but he was too far away. The mouse darted away into the tall grass, lost from sight, with Beechfoot pelting after it. Crowstar chuckled and watched as the tops of the high stalks swayed where Beechfoot was running, hidden by the grass. There was a thud. And Beechfoot happily pranced back to Crowstar with his small catch clamped in his jaws. Crowstar purred, "Well done, Beechpaw."

"It's Beech_foot_! You should know, since _you_ gave me my warrior name!" he said through a mouth of fur.

"Ah, yes, that's right, I guess I did," Crowstar said in a mocking playful tone.

Beechfoot buried his prey and caught up to Crowstar, who'd began to walk away. "Why do you want to visit StarClan anyway?" Beechfoot asked.

"It's not exactly StarClan I want to see, it's more of a goodbye to the Moonstream." Crowstar replied in a casual tone.

Beechfoot nodded, "Oh, so we're never coming back?" He looked crestfallen.

Crowstar searched for the right words, "I can't say I know the answer to that question. I know StarClan said we had to leave or we'll all suffer a terrible death, but I'm not sure if we'll come back after the big event happens."

Beechfoot merely nodded again, before his mouth dropped open in awe as he spotted the Moonstream through the grass. Crowstar padded over to the beautiful azure brook. It shone bright in the daytime, flashes of white on its gentle current as it reflected the sun. Clouds were caught in the stream, gently swaying as the waves changed their shape and shattered their image. "Amazing," Beechfoot whispered.

"Isn't it?" Crowstar replied simply, and he edged towards it to gaze into the stream's water.

He saw his reflection, a dark cat with glowing green eyes. A scar crossing through his brow, a small tear in one ear. Crowstar admired himself, and his leaderly appearance. But as he continued to stare at his reflection, it slowly malformed. His eyes turned dull gray, and his ears dissolved away. His features blurred and his fur swirled into the great dark mass of a storm cloud. Lightning flashed white and rain poured down. The cloud shook violently and began to change shape. Its top tilted upward, and it turned into a cone-like shape. Bright red erupted from the top of it, spurting flame-colored ooze crusted with black. It poured down the cone-shaped mountain. Smoke clouded the sky, raining down ashes. Ash and soot became so thick that nothing was visible anymore. Everything was covered in a thick layer of gray, and Crowstar couldn't breathe. He was slowly suffocating…


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Crowstar!" Beechfoot shook the tom awake. Crowstar's eyes flew open and he spluttered. He could smell the ash; he could feel it in his lungs. He coughed, before keeling over and retching. Beechfoot leapt away in disgust. "Are you alright?"

Crowstar shook his head, "No!"

"What happened?" Beechfoot asked.

"I don't know! You tell me." Crowstar was crouched down, breathing hard.

"You just looked at the water for a long time. Then you started to gasp, and then you just collapsed." Beechfoot said in a scared voice.

Crowstar shook his head "I don't know why…" he mumbled, "An omen,"

Beechfoot licked Crowstar's spine to sooth him, "Let's go back to camp. You can tell Embercloud about the prophecy." Beechfoot said and nosed Crowstar to his paws.

Crowstar hobbled to his feet shakily and shook out his fur. He began to wobble away into the grass. His mind whirled with the images in the omen. The storm, the shaking ground, the red ooze. What did it mean? Crowstar looked back at Beechfoot and told him, "The mouse,"

Beechfoot sniffed around for where he's buried his catch. Crowstar looked ahead, his eyes stuck in one place, in a daze. Crowstar saw a pale cat appear. It's fur was pale gray, its body transparent, glistening like silverpelt. It was his father, Stonepelt, who stood before him. He'd come down from StarClan!

Stonepelt dipped his head, "Remember son, a disaster is coming that not even all the power of StarClan can stop. This place will be demolished_. Ruined._ So you must leave, and you will never return."

Crowstar fluffed up his pelt, "We have to come back! This is our home!"

Stonepelt merely shook his head and then started to dissolved away. Crowstar ran towards the disintegrating statuesque figure of his father. His features were gone, and just the outline of his strong body remained. "_Leave_." Stonepelt whispered, and then disappeared completely. Crowstar was left standing confused in the place where his father just was.

"Father, don't go," Crowstar whispered sorrowfully. He was afraid he'd never see his father again. Stonepelt barely ever appeared to Crowstar. Crowstar missed his father. The shadow of his long-ago death still hung heavy over him.

_"Stonepelt, help!" Crowtalon yowled as a heavy tabby tom landed on his back, digging his claws into his spine. Crowtalon bucked wildly, but the huge tom wouldn't let go. Crowtalon felt his thorn-sharp fang dig into his shoulder, and he collapsed, "Father!" he cried helplessly._

_The tabby tom began to kick hard at Crowtalon, who feebly fought back. Stonepelt finally came running to the rescue. Crowtalon saw Stonepelt heave the tabby tom off of him, and toss him aside easily. Stonepelt lunged at the attacker, and they started to violently wrestle. Young Crowtalon looked away from the viciously battling toms. He heard a screech and felt sticky blood splatter his back. He didn't turn around, he was afraid of what he'd see. Crowtalon spotted the leader, Jaystar, tussling with a sleek black she-cat. The enemy she-cat scored Jaystar across the face. Then she lunged for her throat. There was a sickening gurgling noise as the black she-cat latched on to her neck, cutting off her air. Jaystar's legs buckled from underneath her and she lay on the ground, crimson oozing from her throat. Jaystar tried to speak, but only blood came out of her mouth, leaking onto the grass._

_Then Jaystar was still. "NO!" cried Crowtalon. He whipped around to see if his father had witnessed their beloved leader's death, but he was nowhere to be seen. _

_A cat screeched, "Retreat!" and the attacking cats began to recede. Blood was all over the grass. Jaystar was lying, dead, in the center of the clearing. Other cats laid motionless as well, scattered across camp. Crowtalon looked around frantically for his father, but he wasn't standing anywhere. Crowtalon finally spotted him. He was laying at the edge of camp, blood pooled around his stomach. Crowtalon could see things… terrible things that were meant to stay inside the body_…

Crowstar remembered the brutality of his father's murder. Blood was everywhere. That tabby tom had gone farther than he had to go to kill Stonepelt. He'd ripped out his insides. Crowstar remembered the details and shuddered. Beechfoot leaned against his side, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No." Crowstar replied sorrowfully. He realized the tears streaming from his eyes and shook them away.

"You're father," Beechfoot said.

Crowstar looked at the ground, "We need to go. No more mourning over things that happened a long time ago. It's time for me to move on." He lifted his head. "Go back without me, Beechfoot, I'll be there soon."

Beechfoot looked at Crowstar unsurely before walking away, casting an uncertain glance over his shoulder at his leader.

Crowstar sprinted back to the Moonstream and took a drink. He smiled at the coolness of the water. The freshness, the pure taste, it was amazing! It was like icicles, smooth as honey, washing over his tongue. _I bet no cat's ever done that before_, he thought. Now he'd keep a piece of his old home inside of him.

Crowstar ran back to camp and nearly ran into Flowershine in the fern tunnel, "Sorry," he mumbled, before weaving around her and rushing into camp. Cats buzzed around like bees pollinating flowers. They frantically prepared to leave. Crowstar heard Embercloud pipe up over the noise:

"Hey! Everyone line up for traveling herbs!" He called as loudly as he could. Crowstar saw cats hurriedly get into a single file line, and he thought of Flowershine. She needed her herbs!

He swiftly padded back out into the field, searching for his mate. He saw her over by a shrub and ran over to her as fast as he could. She was looking for something, Crowstar could tell by the worry in her eyes. When he brushed fur with her she looked up at him, her yellow eyes brimmed with worry, "Dovekit is missing!" she wailed.

Crowstar stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"I came out here to get leaves for Embercloud to wrap his herbs in, and I scented her out here. She wasn't in camp, I though she was playing hide-and-seek with her friends!" she worried in a hurried tone, "And I didn't think much of it! But now I can't find her, and I smell her way out here! She's too far away from camp!"

"She's fine, Flowershine," Crowstar reassured his mate, crouching to smell the ground for a trace of his kit. Her scent filled his nostrils. He lifted his head and smiled a little, "She's out here with another cat, Yarrowclaw, by the smell of it." Crowstar said. He's caught Yarrowclaw's bitter smell mixed in with Dovekit's. Crowstar threw back his head and yelled, "DOVEKIT!"

He stood still for a moment, listening for any small pitter patter of paws, or the sound of her voice, but it was silent. "Dovekit!" he yowled again.

It seemed as if many moons passed while he waited for any reply. Finally, he heard a cat running through the grass and shook his head, casting a sideway glance at Flowershine, "She's in big trouble!" he whispered.

"That doesn't sound like a kit," she said.

She was right, the pawsteps were loud, and little Dovekit couldn't make that big of a racket if she tried. Crowstar crouched down in the grass, listening to the cat. Flowershine crouched beside him, leaning against his flank. He could feel her shaking. They waited.

Eventually a brown tabby tom burst through the grass and skidded to a halt as he spotted the intimidating wild cats. The cat was scrawny, his ribs shone, his eyes were pale green, glazed with fatigue. He was panting loudly.

Crowstar hissed and Flowershine growled angrily. They rose to their paws in unison, and glared at the intruder. He backed away in fright. "Why are you here?" Crowstar growled through clenched teeth.

"Our Clan doesn't take to strangers well," Flowershine spat.

The tom feebly smiled and perked his ears, "I'm not here to hurt you! I want to travel with you."

Flowershine and Crowstar exchanged a curious glance, "How do you know we're traveling?" Crowstar asked suspiciously.

"I heard you announce it to your Clan." The cat said. "I've been around here for a long time. I watch you, wishing I could be part of your Clan," he sighed.

"So you're who I've been smelling around camp," Crowstar mumbled to himself, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mel," the brown tabby tom said. He smiled at the cats. His green eyes were friendly, and Crowstar detected no threat.

"Flowershine, take him back to camp and tell the Clan about him. I have to find Dovekit." Crowstar didn't even wait for her to agree before rushing off, following his daughter's scent trail.

It led him to the river. It's rushing torrents exploded against the banks, sending mist flying everywhere. Crowstar looked up at the sky, "StarClan, why? She was so young!" he screamed at his ancestors. Poor Dovekit shouldn't be up there, she should be here, with her mother and father and Clan.

"Crowstar," came a raspy voice from behind. Crowstar recognized it as Yarrowclaw. He turned around, bristling.

"You killed my daughter!" Crowstar screeched, preparing to pounce at the elderly tom.

Yarrowclaw shook his head, "You mousebrain, _I saved_ your daughter!" he hissed.

Crowstar tilted his head and Yarrowclaw explained, "I saw her run out of camp, so I followed her. She would've fallen in the river if I hadn't saved her!"

"Where is she now?" Crowstar asked, relieved that his precious kit was okay.

Yarrowclaw motioned with his tail to the grass behind him. Dovekit sprang out, landing on Crowstar's back. She bit him with her little thorn-sharp teeth playfully and Crowstar shook her off, "This is no time to play!" he hissed at her, "You're in big trouble! You could have been killed! Your mother and I were worried sick!" he spat angrily. "We're going back to camp, _now." _He picked up Dovekit by her little white scruff and padded back towards camp with her. Yarrowclaw prodded along behind them. Crowstar saw her tiny black ears flatten against her head with shame.

"Daddy, I only wanted to explore," she whispered, "Before we left." He heard her sniffle, and felt pity for her. He had been pretty harsh when he scolded her. Crowstar didn't reply, he just kept walking, _she had to learn her lesson_, he thought, _so she won't sneak off again_.

When they reached camp, he set her down gently. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Her eyes were nothing like either of her parents' eyes. They looked more like Crowstar's mother's eyes. Bright blue and round like the moon. Her body was shaped like her mother's, and her fur was a perfect mix between Flowershine's fur and Crowstar's fur. She was all white with black ears. He licked her head, "Don't scare me like that ever again," he told her.

Crowstar saw that the line for herbs was very short, only a few cats still waiting for them. Flowershine had just grabbed her bundle and walked over to Crowstar and Dovekit. She placed them on the ground then began licking Dovekit motherly; mumbling to her, but Crowstar wasn't listening. He was more focused on the newcomer, Mel. He was already fitting in. He was sitting with Cottonfeather, talking happily. _No wonder they get along so well, _Crowstar thought, _Cottonfeather's mother was a loner. _The white she-cat had been given to the Clans by a loner, who named her Cotton. Cottonfeather fully embraced the fact that she was a loner's daughter. She didn't seem to care when cats teased her. Crowstar fully respected her for that.

Flowershine ate some of her herbs, and left some for Dovekit to gobble up. Dovekit made a face at their sour taste. Crowstar's other kits came bounding over to their sister. Echokit leapt onto her back, giggling. Sootkit, Snakekit, Dovekit, Echokit, and Boulderkit started wrestling playfully. Herbkit sat off to the side, watching sadly. He let out a hollow cough, then laid down and tucked his face under his paws, so he wouldn't cough on anyone else.

"Have they gotten their herbs?" Crowstar asked Flowershine, who was watching her kits warmly.

"Yes," she said hazily, "You need yours now."

Crowstar licked her cheek as he walked past her to get his traveling herbs from Embercloud. The speckled gray tom looked up when Crowstar approached, "We just barely had enough Crowstar. Thank StarClan you told me to gather some from the garden, or we wouldn't have had enough. You know, I think Hailpaw is ready to become a full medicine cat," Embercloud said.

"That's great!" Crowstar exclaimed, then bent over and ate his herbs. They were bitter and dry, but it was worth it. He tried not to make a face. Crowstar thanked Embercloud, then leapt to the top of the gully and announced, "We're ready to go!"

* * *

**((Author's Note: Yay! If you read this, you get a Dovekit plushie, handmade by me! Anyway, yes, there's a river. It's not the same as the Moonstream. Don't get confused XD Anyway, special thanks to Thia Superstar, she gave me the idea of _Mel. _Thanks for reading this fanfic, now REVIEW (please)!Thank you, thank you, thank you :) ))**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cats started to heard out of camp. There was a huge cluster gathered around the fern tunnel exit, and everyone was trying to push through all at once. "Hey!" Crowstar yowled over the commotion, "Single file!"

The Clan got into a line as he'd ordered and went out one-by-one, but it was still very slow. Crowstar leapt to the top of the gully and watched his Clanmates rush out into the open field. He felt a thud beside him and saw Cedarpelt, his deputy, from the corner of his eye. "I don't know if this is worth it. What if StarClan is wrong?" Cedarpelt asked.

"When has StarClan ever been wrong?" Crowstar asked in monotone. He saw a tiny cream and white she-cat scuttle along, weaving her way between cat's legs. He smiled warmly, "It looks like Daisykit is ready to go."

Cedarpelt purred, "She's a ball of energy,"

Crowstar looked at his deputy warmly. Cedarpelt looked back at him. "Remember when we were apprentices? Nothing mattered back then. It was all games and play."Cedarpelt said nostalgically.

"Yeah, but now it's all different. Every action is for your Clan. Every move you make is to keep your Clanmates alive." Crowstar responded.

"We were quite the duo." Cedarpelt said humorously, "Remember when we fell in the Moonstream together, and Jaystar scolded us?"

Crowstar laughed, "Yes! I'll never forget her face."

Cedarpelt and Crowstar both stopped smiling as they remembered Jaystar. She was an amazing leader. Possibly the greatest there ever was.

"Well, I'd better catch up with Daisykit!" Cedarpelt said, and ran off to catch up with his kit. Crowstar followed him and hurried to the front of the crowd. He had to lead his Clan to the cave.

Crowstar remembered Embercloud, and that he had to tell him something. Crowstar saw Embercloud walking with his apprentice, Hailpaw, and called for him. The medicine cat rushed over. "What is it?"

"When I went to the Moonstream, I saw an omen," Crowstar began slowly.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Embercloud's voice was shocked.

"Well, I was looking at my reflection, then my face turned into a cloud. There was a huge lightning storm, and then the ground started to shake, and a huge mountain raised from the ground. Reddish ooze erupted from the mountain, and then ashes covered everything. They clogged my lungs, and I couldn't breathe, I don't know what it all means!"

"Hm, maybe it's what is going to happen to our home." Embercloud guessed, "I need to think about it, Crowstar. I'll try to decipher what the meaning is, thank you for telling me." His eyes were already thoughtful, so Crowstar left him to find the meaning.

Crowstar had already though of what the medicine cat had said. It must be what was going to happen to their territory, because he couldn't find any other possible meaning.

Crowstar spotted Mel chatting away with Cottonfeather. She giggled loudly while Mel smiled, and Crowstar wondered if he was witnessing the start of a future romance. _Mel would make a good warrior! He already seems to fit in with the Clan._

Crowstar scented another cat. He stopped, and his Clan silenced behind him. "An intruding Clan!" Nettleclaw called out. Crowstar shushed the tom grumpily.

"Crowstar!" a low voice called out in a friendly tone. "You must've gotten the message as well,"

"Yes, StarClan sent me the message. So, you're heading off to the cave as well, Ravenstar?" Crowstar asked the black tom from a different Clan, BriarClan.

"Yes." Ravenstar said, "And my Clan isn't exactly pleased." The big black tom cast a worried glance over his shoulder at his Clan. The cats were mumbling, some growled at Crowstar's Clan, others mixing in to chat.

"NettleClan isn't exactly happy either." Crowstar replied, and fell in step with the other leader.

"I don't mean to intrude, but this is the only way to get to the mountains." Ravenstar said to him.

"Oh, it's alright. Not like we'll be coming back anyway." Crowstar said sadly, "I really will miss this territory."

"I'll miss the forest where we live. I can't see how you'll miss this open field, Crowstar, don't you feel helpless and exposed?" Ravenstar asked.

"Yes, but we've learned to adapt, like how you've adapted to the dark cold forest." Crowstar responded rather snappily.

Ravenstar narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Ravenstar!" Ashfeather, the BriarClan medicine cat said as he rushed up to his leader. He looked at Crowstar, "Do you mind if I talk to Ravenstar alone for a couple seconds?"

Crowstar shook his head and backed up to match his pace with Flowershine. She was chatting with a BriarClan apprentice. The small she-cat saw Crowstar approach and quickly hurried off to join a group of her Clanmates.

"Such a nice kit," Flowershine said, smiling after the apprentice.

Crowstar nuzzled her cheek, "Where are _our_ kits?"

"They're playing Crowstar! Look," Flowershine flicked her tail at a group of kits playing and running around. "They won't get another chance like this!"

"Yes they will, Flowershine. There's going to be a whole cave-full of cats they can play with!" Crowstar replied. He felt warmth inside him as he watched his kits stumble along with BriarClan kits.

"Oh yes! That will be great for them. They'll have so much fun." Flowershine said through a purr. Crowstar pressed his body against hers.

"I love you." Crowstar licked her cheek and smiled. She purred at him, and Crowstar left her side to talk to the BriarClan deputy, Dawnstream. She greeted him with a dip of her head.

"Hello, Dawnstream." Crowstar said to the gray she-cat.

"Greetings, Crowstar." She responded. Her tone was flat as if she was bored.

"Is everything alright?" Crowstar asked.

"I'm just a little sad that we have to leave." Dawnstream replied.

"Everyone is. But we'll surely find a home when we get there."

"Yes, with millions of others!" She said angrily, "I guess I'll just miss the privacy of camp."

Crowstar nodded. He hadn't really thought of where they'd find a new camp. He looked over his shoulder, through the group of cats, and realized he couldn't see his camp anymore. He sighed and flicked his tail in a goodbye to Dawnstream. She said, "I'll see you around," as he went to the back of the group.

Elders were plodding along at the rear of the group. Yarrowclaw was walking along with the other NettleClan elders, and a BriarClan elder, Sorrelheart. The tortoise-shell she-cat looked at Crowstar, "We're fine, dear, don't trouble yourself by trying to help."

Crowstar smiled at the elderly she-cat, "I'm not going to leave anyone behind." Crowstar leaned against her side and helped her hobble to catch up with the other cats. She purred at him as he went back to help the other elders.

Yarrowclaw growled, "Well, if you'd left me back there where I belong, you wouldn't have to go through the trouble of helping me!"

"I already told you, Yarrowclaw, no cat left behind!" Crowstar exclaimed as he supported Tanpelt. Tanpelt huffed and he sped up to walk with his other elder friends. Yarrowclaw growled as Crowstar came back to help him.

"I don't need you to help me!" He spat. Crowstar narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." Crowstar stalked back to the front of the group and found Ravenstar leading everyone in the right direction. "We need to slow down; the elders are struggling to keep up." Crowstar told him.

Ravenstar nodded and slowed down his pace. Crowstar ran ahead a little ways and scrambled to the top of a little slope. "We need to go slower!" He yowled to the cats.

"Why?" Some cat called from the crowd.

"The elders aren't keeping up." Crowstar replied, and then went back to the migrating herd of felines.

He nearly fell when a kit ran into his legs. It was his kit, Dovekit. She smiled up at him. "I'm hiding father! Shh!"

Crowstar chuckled and put his legs together to hide his daughter. She giggled as a group of other kits ran by looking for her. "She went this way!" A small gray tom called and followed his nose towards Crowstar. As the gray kit came closer, Dovekit jumped from her hiding spot onto his back. They started to wrestle playfully. When they broke apart, laughing, Crowstar said to the little gray tom, "Nice tracking. You'll make an excellent warrior!"

The gray kit beamed and trotted away, his tail held high. Dovekit scampered after him. After that, everything got quite boring. The group walked on, barely anyone talking. The only noise was the faint rustle of wind on the moor. The sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains in the distance, and Crowstar muttered to Ravenstar, "We still have a long way to go."

Ravenstar nodded his agreement, "It's getting dark, we should set up a camp."

Crowstar sighed, "Yes, we should. I don't think the elders and queens are coping too well. The kits even seem tired."

Ravenstar flicked his tail and cleared his throat, "Let all cats gather beneath me for a meeting!"

Both Clans gathered around the black tom, some groaning with exhaustion, and others buzzing excitedly.

"We must stop here for today. We've come far. I'm very proud of everyone." Ravenstar boomed.

A relieved ripple ran through the cats. "We'll set up here for the night and continue in the morning. I'll send out hunting patrols. You all must be starving!" Crowstar added. His own belly was growling in hunger.

Cats dispersed into groups and started to sit down. A bunch gathered around the leaders, "What do we do?" some asked, while others waited silently for instructions.

"You, Beechfoot, Applewhisker, and Sootfern will go hunting over there. I'll come with you." He told and apprentice named Willowpaw. She nodded and the patrol Crowstar had called bunched together as he gave instructions to the other cats. "Nettleclaw, Peachtail, Sleetwing, Cottonfeather, and Mel will go hunting over there," Crowstar flicked his tail in the opposite direction, "Minnowstream, Cherrypaw, Blossomsong, Cricketfur, and Cedarpelt will hunt over there," Crowstar motioned ahead, "And Fallowpelt, Ferretstep, Olivetail, Quailpaw, and Oatpaw will gather bedding." Crowstar finished. "The rest of you can stay here and watch out for any danger." He heard Ravenstar finish appointing his patrols and watched as they each went their separate ways to do their jobs. Crowstar padded over to his hunting patrol and they headed off.

Crowstar lead the way. He brought them to a very hilly area, where he spotted a few rabbit holes. He crouched down, and they did the same. Beechfoot pricked his ears and rushed out of sight. Willowpaw flattened herself to the ground as she saw a mouse scurrying along the ground not too far away. She stalked towards it then made a huge leap, landing squarely on its back. She cracked its neck and brought it back to the patrol. She buried her catch and soon after, Beechfoot returned with a plump pheasant. "Great, that'll feed all the elders!" Crowstar said.

Crowstar sniffed the air for prey, but another scent caught his attention. "ThornClan is nearby," He reported, "Be on the lookout."

His patrol stayed silent as they stalked towards the rabbit holes. Willowpaw got close to one and whispered, "There's a rabbit in there! I could go in and catch it!"

Applewhisker shook her head, "It's too dangerous."

"I'll go." Crowstar said as he slunk into the hole. Willowpaw was right, he could scent the rabbit, and it was _very_ fresh. Crowstar felt darkness close in on him and remembered his vision, where he suffocated from the ash. Crowstar scrambled out of the rabbit hole, "I can't do it."

Beechfoot nodded and nosed him comfortingly. He was with Crowstar when he saw the omen, so he alone understood. "We'll have to wait."

The cats went in a different direction now, following the trail of a deer. "I wonder if we could bring it down!" Willowpaw exclaimed.

"That's very unlikely," Sootfern snorted.

"But it would feed a whole Clan!" Applewhisker exclaimed. "It's worth a try."

Crowstar wasn't so sure. Deer were huge and didn't seem like they should be bothered, "How would we get it back to everyone?"

"Drag it. If we can't, then we'll get some help!" Willowpaw responded, "Let's try it."

Crowstar wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but if it was for his Clan, then he'd try. They saw the huge creature grazing and Beechfoot's muscles tensed beside him. Crowstar signaled for them to surround it on all sides. They spread out silently. When a cat was on each side, Crowstar gave the signal to attack. He waved his tail in the air, and all of StarClan broke loose. Cats sprang onto the deer's back and bit into it savagely, while it tried to buck them off. Crowstar slashed at its stomping hooves, and the big beast fell to the ground. It tried to get up, but Sootfern had its neck clamped in her jaws, holding it down.

Crowstar summoned all his strength and lunged for its throat. The deer stood up, and he clung on for his life. He tore and clawed, but the deer wouldn't give up without a fight. Beechfoot was attached to its back, tearing at it wildly. Willowpaw was by its hooves, trying to bring it down again. Applewhisker jumped at its side and dug her claws and fangs into it. Sootfern was on the back of its neck, screeching in rage as the beast bucked wildly. Crowstar felt it begin to slow down and ordered Sootfern to attack its exposed belly. She slid off, clawing it as she went. She disappeared underneath and Crowstar felt the deer start to stumble. He bit into its throat and held on, hoping to block its airway.

"If our great ancestors could do it, so can we!" Willowpaw yowled as the massive deer began to fall. Crowstar jumped off just in time. There was a huge thud, and it lay in the grass, breathing roughly. Crowstar felt ashamed of himself. He'd just tried to kill this beautiful animal!

Applewhisker was running towards its throat to finish it off, when she got kicked in the side by the deer. She flew sideways and slammed into a rock. She slid to the ground, and Crowstar rushed to her side. Her breathing was slowing down, and Crowstar felt panic rise inside of him.

"Applewhisker, no!" He wailed.

She looked at him, her eyes were already dull, "At least the Clan will be fed." She said, and shut her eyes. She took a last shaky breath, and then she was still.

**(Author's Note: Yes, I know. This was a very boring chapter. I had to get them traveling though, so... yeah. I don't want a bunch of reviews saying "That was really boring" PLEASE! Thank you, R&R ;D)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Crowstar laid down her dead body in front of his Clanmates.

"What happened?" Embercloud asked as he rushed over to Applewhisker.

"She was killed by a deer." Beechfoot said sadly.

"_A deer_? That's absurd!" Embercloud gasped and looked down at his deceased niece. He pressed his nose into her fur. Applewhisker's father, Conifershade, ran over to his daughter and lay down beside her. Applewhisker's mother, Sandflower, had died after being attacked by a dog. Now the only family member Conifershade had left was Embercloud and some distant cousins. Embercloud looked at his brother sympathetically. He leaned against him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Conifershade shook his head, and then glared at Crowstar, "I hate StarClan!" He spat. They made us leave, and now my only daughter is dead!"

Crowstar gazed calmly back at Conifershade, "I know you're upset, but you can't blame it on StarClan."

Conifershade did not reply, he just dipped his head and mourned his daughter. Crowstar sighed and wondered what went wrong. He suddenly remembered the deer. They should get it before the buzzards do!

"We need to get the deer." Crowstar said. The cats in his patrol and four others followed him to where the deer now lay, dead.

Crowstar grabbed onto the back of its neck while the rest grabbed onto different places. He began to tug, but it barely budged. He saw the other cats pulling and pushing as well. He gathered all his strength and made a massive effort to move the deer, but it only moved about a mouselength. He continued to do this, and the other cats caught on quickly. Pretty soon, they had it a short distance away from the Clan, and many rushed to help pull it the last few foxlenths.

Once it was in the middle of the settled cats, he didn't know what to do with it. Its brownish gold fur was now covered in dust and grass. He didn't know what they were to do with the hooves. He assumed they could find some use for them, like maybe carrying herbs.

The first to try the deer was Cottonfeather. She sniffed it, and then took a finicky bite from its side. She licked her lips and said, "It's pretty good." Crowstar and the rest of the Clan, including some BriarClan cats, started to dig in. The taste was gamey, almost like a pheasant. Crowstar really liked it!

He only took a few mouthfuls before sitting back and watching the horizon. The sun's golden rays were now almost gone, and he could just barely see the top of it sinking behind the mountains. Crowstar saw one of his kits, Boulderkit, digging into the deer carcass. He seemed like a monster!

Crowstar felt Flowershine at his side and looked at her. Her yellow eyes were sorrowful.

"I shouldn't have let them attack the deer." Crowstar said, hanging his head.

Flowershine licked his ear, "Applewhisker is in StarClan, she's happier up there. And look what you've done for the Clan. Without full bellies, we'd never be able to make it to the cave."

"We aren't there yet though. Who knows how many more cats we'll lose," Crowstar said darkly, and Flowershine sighed.

In the distance, Crowstar saw the faint outline of moving objects. Cats! "Look, there goes ThornClan!" Crowstar said. "We scented them earlier."

"Why are they still traveling? It's almost nightfall!" Flowershine exclaimed.

Crowstar snorted, "I have no idea."

"They must be eager to get there." Flowershine said quietly.

The last rays of sunshine had disappeared, and the cats were now finished eating. The deer was only half-eaten, and more prey was laying around it. "That might attract predators." Crowstar said.

"Nothing will come with this many cats around." She replied, and padded away to curl up beside another queen. Her six kits all huddled around her. Crowstar saw Conifershade sitting beside his dead daughter, still mourning. The silhouette of a cat was on the top of the ravine, guarding, and another was on the other side of the sleeping Clans.

Crowstar walked over to his mate and kits and flopped down beside them. He stared at Silverpelt in awe, wondering if the lost warrior was up there now. Crowstar shut his eyes and let himself drift into sleep.

###

Crowstar opened his eyes when a strange scent filled his nostrils. It was still night, and Silverpelt gleamed brighter than ever. He blinked away his tiredness and looked around for the source of the odor. He saw something big next to the dead deer, and couldn't identify what it was at first. Then he realized: **_coyote!_**

Crowstar tensed and pressed himself against him mate and kits. He hoped it would go away without hurting any cats. But he was wrong. More coyotes appeared, and some started to dig into the deer, while others eyed the cats hungrily. Crowstar didn't know what to do! The coyotes had to leave. He stood up and slunk away from the sleeping cats without the coyotes seeing him. When he was far away, with a tree in sight, he yowled at the top of his lungs. The coyotes' eyes flicked to him and he sprinted away. He felt the ground pounding beneath him as they chased him across the moor.

Crowstar looked over his shoulder and saw the Clan cats scattering. He saw the coyotes on his heels. One of them skidded to a halt and turned back to chase the other cats. Crowstar felt his heart stop as more and more coyotes turned back.

Crowstar neared his tree, and now only a few of the vicious canines were still chasing him. He scrambled up as fast as he could. The coyotes barked and jumped up at Crowstar, but he was safe in his tree. He heard scrabbling and saw Flowershine climb up the same tree he was in. She sat panting beside him, "The-the kits, they went in the ra-rabbit holes. They'll b-be safe," She managed to stutter through deep, heavy breaths.

Crowstar nuzzled his mate. "I was worried about you. What about the others?"

"I don't know, they scattered." She replied. "I know some elders and apprentices managed to fit in the rabbit holes as well."

The coyotes below them gave up and ran away, trying to track more cats. Crowstar spotted three warriors battling a big coyote and cried out, "Stop! You need to escape!"

As he yelled, he saw one of the cats get caught in the coyote's jaws and be shaken around violently. The other two cats sprinted off in different directions. Crowstar saw a few dead cats in the field and bowed his head, "This is all my fault. If we hadn't gotten the deer, Applewhisker would still be alive, and the coyotes would have never come."

Flowershine leaned against him but didn't say anything.

Crowstar and Flowershine waited a long time in the tree. The coyotes scavenged the land for cats, taking the ones they'd killed. Crowstar say Flowershine tear up when a coyote took a cat that Crowstar recognized as Ferretstep. He put his tail to her eyes and wiped away her tears, "It's okay," He whispered soothingly.

The coyotes had finally left once the sun came up, and Crowstar and Flowershine scambled back down the tree. There were drops of blood all over the grass, and Crowstar wondered who else the savage beasts had picked off.

Eventually, the cats regrouped. They ate what was left of their prey and started to travel once again. A BriarClan queen was sobbing loudly and Crowstar comforted her. "It'll be alright." He said softly, "Please don't cry."

"They took my kit!" She wailed. There were two others at her paws. "My baby! My precious little Reedkit!" The other kits' eyes were sad. They knew their brother was never coming back.

"You don't know if he's dead. He might've escaped." Crowstar said, "And if he isn't still with us, then he's happy in StarClan, watching over us."

She looked at him, "You are amazing, Crowstar. You will be a leader who will always be remembered in the Clans. Elders will tell tales of your greatness one day." She said.

Crowstar smiled, trying to hide his pride, "Pondsplash, you will be the greatest queen to ever walk the earth." Crowstar told her. He knew that the greatest queen would be Flowershine, in his eyes, but he had to comfort the gloomy she-cat.

The blue-gray queen smiled at him, "How do you know my name?"

"I remember seeing your beautiful face at a gathering, and I remember when Ravenstar announced at that gathering that you were a warrior. Your face glowed with pride and happiness, where did it go?"

"I'm still grieving." She said softly. "Thank you. This really means a lot."

Crowstar purred and put his tail on her shoulder, "It'll get better. I promise."

At that, Crowstar padded up the front of the group. He walked with Ravenstar. "My mate," He murmured softly.

Crowstar understood. Ravenstar's mate had been killed by the coyotes. Crowstar didn't know what to say. "Don't worry," Crowstar started.

"It's okay, Crowstar. You don't have to try to comfort me. I'm strong, I'll get over it." Ravenstar mewed blankly.

Crowstar sighed and walked away from the depressed tom. In the distance, he spotted an abandoned barn. A few foxlengths away from it was an empty twoleg nest. He wondered if they would shelter there for the night, or just keep travelling and pass up the opportunity to hunt and rest. He smelled something funny in the air. Taking a deep breath he recognized it with a jolt.

Crowstar stiffened, "In the barn!" He screamed. "Go now!"

Cats looked puzzled. The queens were the first to start running. They picked up their kits in their mouths and ran away. Soon their mates followed. Then most cats started to pelt towards the empty barn.

Nettleclaw stared at Crowstar grumpily, "Why?"

"The coyotes are back!" Crowstar spat.

Nettleclaw sniffed the air, and he must have scented it as well, for he sprinted towards the barn. Crowstar saw that all the cats were about halfway to the barn, some closer, except for a little cream and white kit. Crowstar looked quickly at the hills behind him.

He saw the black silhouettes of coyotes against the sky. Crowstar felt alarm surge through him and he sprinted to the kit. He snatched its scruff in his jaws and hared towards the barn.

He heard a howl behind him. The coyotes were coming! Crowstar ran as fast as he could, and he could almost feel the canines' eyes burning into his back. Ahead of him, the cats were squeezing through tight holes in the bottom wall of the barn. He saw a coyote run towards a white she-cat.

"Flowershine!" He screeched through the kit in his mouth. Flowershine veered and ran away from the coyote, along with a few other cats. The coyote didn't chase them; it just stood where it was. The coyote turned and glared at Crowstar. He stopped dead in his tracks, afraid to turn back because he might run into another coyote. He started to run the direction his mate had gone. He saw her disappear into a rabbit hole, and followed. He felt a coyote's hot breath on his heels.

Crowstar slipped into the hole, just avoiding the coyote's snapping jaws. He pushed his way in after his mate and the other three cats. It was pitch black in the tight enclosure. He whispered, "Flowershine?"

"Crowstar!" She came running over to him. He saw her white pelt through the gloom. His eyes soon adjusted and he saw two apprentices, Nightpaw and Moonpaw, along with Mel. Crowstar sighed with relief and nuzzled her.

He set the petrified kit down, "I was so scared!"

"Me too," She said, licking Daisykit's little head. "What about the others?"

"They made it to the barn." Crowstar said. He looked behind him. He saw a faint orange glow filter through the entrance to the hole. The sun must be going down. He sighed, "We've spent all day running from these beasts, and we barely traveled. ThornClan is probably already in the mountains."

"Ah!" Moonpaw gasped as the canine head of a coyote blocked out the darkening sky. It snapped its jaws at the cats, desperately trying to reach them. Nightpaw hissed at it, and Mel sprinted forwards, raking its nose with his thorn-sharp coyote yelped and disappeared from view.

Crowstar and the others waited a long time for them to leave, but they wouldn't. They'd hear silence for a long time, and get ready to head outside; when there would be stomping overhead or they'd see a coyote pass. Crowstar felt his eyelids droop with exhaustion.

"Well, now what?" asked Moonpaw. "We need to get back with the others, but the coyotes..."

"We'll have to spend the night, I guess." Flowershine replied wearily. Daisykit was pressed against her belly, fast asleep.

Crowstar nodded his agreement and settled down beside Flowershine and Daisykit. He felt Moonpaw and Nightpaw lay down by his tail and saw Mel position himself in front of them. Mel's figure was rigid. He looked like he was about to protect the cats behind him with his life. He'd make a fine warrior some day.

Crowstar let his eyes close and thought to himself, _this is going to be a long night. _

**(A/N: Did you think this chapter was boring? It was kinda boring to write, but it had to be done in order for the plot twist (hint hint) to work out :D please review, it's greatly appreciated!)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Crowstar opened his eyes after a restless night of sleep. He saw Mel, still in front of him, sleeping. The brown tom had crusted scarlet blood on his back, and Crowstar assumed he was bitten by a coyote. Crowstar stood up, bumping his head on the ceiling. He growled, _oh yeah, I'm in a hole. _

Crowstar saw a faint morning light coming in through the entrance of the rabbit hole. He wondered if the Clan was still waiting in the barn. Flowershine blinked open her eyes and yawned, extending her claws while she stretched. Daisykit mewled in protest. Flowershine looked down at the kit warmly, "She was suckling all night, I don't know if she got any rest."

Crowstar smiled at Daisykit, who hopped to her feet and said, "I'm ready to go!"

"It might not be safe yet." Mel said as he woke up. He turned to Crowstar, "I stood watch all night. The coyotes left just a little while ago. I'm not sure if we should go out yet,"

"I'm starving!" wailed Moonpaw from behind Crowstar. He looked back at her sadly.

"We all are, the last time we ate was two nights ago." Flowershine agreed.

"I'm not hungry!" Daisykit squeaked.

Nightpaw batted her ear playfully, "Of course _you're_ not hungry! You had all the milk you could get last night!"

Daisykit smiled. Mel started to make his way cautiously towards the hole entrance. He poked his head out, then went out all the way. Crowstar followed, then the others. The sun warmed his fur and he purred loudly. It wasn't a warm day, in fact, it was rather frigid outside, but the sun was shining and it felt wonderful on his back. Flowershine padded up beside him and set Daisykit down carefully, "Let's go to the barn and get back with the Clans."

Nightpaw agreed with a nod. Crowstar looked around for a sign of the coyotes, but it was all clear. He ran anyway. He reached the barn and a terrible scent filled his nose.

Cat blood and death.

He saw big pawprints in the dust at the base of the barn wall, and scratch marks. There was a hole dug underneath the wall, big enough for the coyotes to fit through. He saw a piece of gray fur caught on the sharp wood edge and realized the coyotes had gotten into the barn. He could still smell their stale scent.

Crowstar went through the hole into the barn. There were some old hay bales in the corners and a ramp going up to another level. There was blood splattering the dark floor, and scratches in the wood where cats and coyotes fought.

Crowstar saw a dead beast laying over to the side of the barn. He rushed over to the hay bales and caught a trace of his Clanmates. Their fur was caught in the poky bristles. Crowstar heard his mate let out an anguished wail.

"They're alright." Crowstar reassured her. He saw that there was fur caught on the other hole's jagged edges across the barn. "They escaped, see," Crowstar flicked his tail at the holes on the other wall.

Flowershine sniffled, "But what if the coyotes got one of them?"

Crowstar didn't reply. He rushed up the ramp onto the second floor of the barn. There was hay scattered about, and a pool of blood with a limp tawny shape laying in it.

Crowstar ran over to the dead cat and sniffed her fur. The scent was unfamiliar. "A barn cat." Mel said from behind Crowstar, making him jump.

"A mother," Crowstar added. There were four kits around the she-cat, only two of them were moving.

Mel padded over to the dead cat and smelled her. "I know this cat." He said sulkily.

Crowstar felt sympathy for Mel, "I'm sorry,"

"She was a friend of mine. The last time I saw her was a couple moons ago, and she was plump with kits. She must have died giving birth. Poor Petunia."

Crowstar sighed. He sniffed her four kits. Each was on the verge of death. Petunia, the barn cat, didn't have any marks on her. No cuts or wounds, so she _must_ have died giving birth.

Crowstar pulled the kits away from their deceased mother, licking each of them on the head. "We must bring them with us. They'll die if we leave them here," Crowstar said. He picked up a small tawny tom and a golden tabby she-cat in his mouth, and Mel carried a dusty brown she-cat and a tawny tabby tom down the ramp.

Flowershine's eyes grew wide in worry, "Where is their mother?"

Crowstar flicked his tail towards the ramp, placing the kits down. "Their mother is dead."

Flowershine's expression was sympathetic as she laid down, cradling the newborns in the curve of her belly. "Thank StarClan I still have milk. But I'm almost dried up."

"And thank StarClan our kits don't need milk anymore, or they'd be furious that you were sharing!" Crowstar responded. The two livelier kits immediately started suckling, while one of them, the tawny tabby tom, started to wail loudly. The other kit, a pale tawny tom, didn't even move. He sniffled, then sneezed, before starting to mewl hungrily.

Crowstar pushed both tawny kits closer to Flowershine. Moonpaw started to lick their fur to warm them up, while Nightpaw hushed them softly, his tone comforting and warm, "It'll be okay. You've gotta eat," He whispered.

Crowstar saw Moonpaw's eyes flick to Nightpaw, full of compassion and care. Nightpaw smiled a little and looked back at Moonpaw.

The tawny kits started to suckle as well. "We need to get moving. We've got to catch up with the others." Crowstar said.

"Well, we'd better go now, before the snow covers their tracks and scent." Mel replied.

"Snow?" Crowstar asked quietly, the turned to look at the hole they'd come through. He saw white flakes whirling about, and he gasped, "It's still leaf-fall though!"

"Not for much longer." Nightpaw said.

"But the kits need to be fed!" Flowershine wailed, "They won't make it if they aren't strong!"

"That's true," Moonpaw agreed.

"They're full enough. We need to go, _now_!" Crowstar demanded, and Flowershine got carefully to her paws, her yellow eyes burning with anger.

"You'd risk the lives of four kits?" She spat as she neared Crowstar, "They must be fed!"

"They are fed!" Crowstar hissed back.

"No they aren't! If you want to go, then leave without me! I'm not letting these kits starve." Flowershine growled as she came face to face with Crowstar.

"I think we should wait," Moonpaw agreed.

Crowstar saw Daisykit playing with a tuft of hay and sighed. "We need to eat. Flowershine, feed the kits. Mel and Nightpaw, go hunt. Moonpaw, make nests in the hay bales, and Daisykit," The small cream she-cat looked up, "You go help Moonpaw." Crowstar said crossly. He didn't look at Flowershine. His heart ached. He wished he was traveling with his Clan instead of being stuck in a barn who knows how many miles away.

Crowstar saw Nightpaw and Mel trot off to hunt, while Moonpaw started to arrange the hay in neat nests. He saw Daisykit digging a hole in the side of a bail and rolled his eyes. He didn't even look at his mate, but walked over to hunt in the opposite corner of the barn.

His ears were pricked, all his senses were alert. He scented a mouse, and he was ready to eat. His belly growled, making Crowstar more focused. Crowstar spotted the tiny creature scuttling along the corner of the barn wall. He hunkered low and crept towards the mouse. It was very plump and Crowstar could feel his mouth watering.

The mouse was oblivious to the approaching cat, and it was an easy kill. Crowstar picked it up in his mouth and trotted back to the other cats. He saw a pile of three fat mice already over by where Moonpaw, Daisykit, and Flowershine were. Crowstar dropped his kill onto the pile and decided to help make nests.

_I guess we're sleeping here. _Crowstar was disappointed. He wanted to catch up to his Clan today, but he would just have to wait until tomorrow. He knew it would be impossible to go now, since snow was now coming down heavily. Wind was blowing it around in swirls, and Crowstar felt lost in its depths as he watched.

"Crowstar," Mel's voice snapped Crowstar out of his daze.

"Wha-?"

"We're going to eat now."

Crowstar picked up one of the mice from the pile and went off to sit by himself. He had to think.

Just as he was starting to think about how they'd catch up and where the Clans were now, Mel and Nightpaw padded over to him. "Mind if we eat with you?"

"Not at all, sit, please." Crowstar said politely, even though he was internally frustrated.

Mel and Nightpaw sat down with him and started to feast, while leaning against the hay was Flowershine with the four kits, Moonpaw, and Daisykit. Moonpaw looked over at Nightpaw shyly, and Nightpaw flushed.

"So, Mel, would you mind talking about your life?" Nightpaw asked quietly.

"Well, I was adopted by a cat named Grace when I was a kit. I don't know who my real mother was. When I was about six moons old, she was killed by a fox. It was devastating. But then I came here, to this barn, and I met Petunia and her sister Angel. Angel and I were mates for a while, and everything was great living here in the barn. But one day Angel went out hunting, and I never saw her again. I don't know what happened to her." Mel paused sadly, "It was a while ago. I still miss her, but I have my eye on another she-cat now."

"We all know who that is," Nightpaw said, laughing a little.

"Cottonfeather is very pretty and sweet! How could I not fall for her?!" Mel said, his voice embarrassed. "Anyway, Angel was pregnant with our kits. It was very sad when she disappeared. I'll never know if they lived, or if she died with them in her belly. But I carried on with life in this barn. I was with Petunia for a short period of time, but she broke my heart." Mel said. "I guess I broke her heart in a way too. Well, I couldn't bear to live here any longer, it reminded me of pain. So I left."

"And came onto our territory," Nightpaw said.

"Yes. I saw your cats and wanted to be one of you, but I was always too nervous to ask. So I would hide or run away whenever you came close. Then you found me that one day." Mel said, smiling at Crowstar, "And now I'm here." He paused, "My life isn't very exciting, I guess."

"No, it was exciting! _And sad_," Nightpaw exclaimed.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Mel. I was curious about your life, and now I know about it. It takes a strong cat to make it through so many hardships, and to tell the tale," Crowstar smiled warmly at Mel.

Mel looked down at his half-eaten mouse and pushed it away. "I'm tired." He said, then went over to a nest in the hay and lay down. His eyes were still open, looking at the four kits.

"We should name them." Crowstar said, walking over to the kits. He didn't make eye contact with Flowershine, "We should each name one. Mel, name one of the kits."

Mel looked flattered, "No, I-"

"That was an order," Crowstar growled.

"The small tawny tom is Cottonkit, since his fur if fluffy and light like cotton." Mel said; his eyes full of emotion.

"Nightpaw,"

Nightpaw looked at the kits, "The dusty brown one is going to be Mousekit."

Moonpaw went next, "That little gold she-cat is Haykit, because she was born in the hay."

"Flowershine, choose the last kit's name." Crowstar said.

Flowershine looked fondly at the tawny tabby tom, "Woodkit, named after this old wood barn."

"Wonderful names." Crowstar said, "Now, we should let Cottonkit, Mousekit, Haykit, and Woodkit get some rest. We have to bury Petunia as well."

Crowstar, Mel, and Moonpaw all padded up the ramp, and then gently dragged the tawny she-cat back down. Flowershine covered Daisykit's eyes as they took the dead cat out into the snow. They dug a deep hole in the hard ground and slid her in. "I'm so sorry," Mel whispered as they covered her in dirt. After saying a few words in her remembrance, they went back into the barn to sleep.

The cats all crawled into a nest silently. Flowershine went with the four kits and Daisykit into the hole in the side of a hay bale. Crowstar jumped up to the top of the hay bales, picking a nest as close to the top as he could get. He curled up in it, looking at the snow coming down outside. Another day had passed already, and his Clan was getting farther and farther away…


End file.
